Chapter 38
Sealed is the 38th chapter of the manga. Summary The chapter starts with Mao and Chihiro, she notes the large christmas tree and Mao asks if she was going out with Oda. Chihiro gets flustered and remembers they were going as a couple that year. Chihiro questions if they were going to get dinner or go star-gazing or if they would get down and dirty. Mao then tells her sternly that a girl her age should not talk like that with Chihiro screaming at Mao questioning how she is so calm. She shakes Mao and asks didn't she want to flirt with Hiro. Mao then tells her she was going home for the holidays but her dad might not be there since he hates them. Chihiro leaves with Mao apologizing in her head to her since christmas was never exciting to her. She never went to the Nakamura Household for the holidays so, she was always alone surrounded by the festive atmosphere. Daiki looks upon decoration platter and reminds him of his childhood. Hina is left crying as their relatives decide who to keep who after the death of their parents. Hina asks if they would never meet again but Hiro reassures her he would never let that happen. He asks Daiki to even more reassure her but he leaves him with the answer, "I don't care either way." At the time Daiki could even handle himself and could barely stand on his own two feet. Naturally, Hina's pleas did not reach him. After all the times of being rejected Hiro's feelings were crushed and eventually stopped asking if they were coming back. Daiki is unsure of how it was for Hina but he knows Mao lifted Hiro's spirits something both Hina and Daiki couldn't do. Daiki realizes he walked into a store with the lady questioning if he was buying something for his girlfriend with him rejecting the assumption. Daiki travels to work and his boss asks if he would go with her to a mixer. He accepts and she feels grateful. They sit in positions Daiki likes and he questions why he has to give his contact information to a random woman he just knew. Daiki's boss soon remembers he had a "girlfriend" but Daiki rejects this saying he was dumped. She soon screams and asks if Mao did it. He said it was recently before on of the girls said there's an endless amount of possibilities when meeting someone new. Daiki replies saying he agreed to this statement. Daiki thinks it takes an unfathomable amount of influence from others to change yourself. He thinks Hiro was able to do it but he couldn't, so Hiro should be the one to make Mao happy. Daiki soon says he needs to go home because he needs to take care of Croquette since Hiro was giing to get home late. He leaves and thinks hard about why he even liked Mao and why he lied to go home even though he said Hiro should be the one. Daiki finds Mao walking Croquette short after and he touches her head saying there was snow before hugging her saying he doesn't want to take her back to where Hiro was. Mao soon says she considered Daiki everyday and hated to compare him to Hiro and she aays he was always there to save her. But soon she says, that she loved Hiro, so much so that she would rather experience a bad christmas for every year rather than not have him in her life. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters